Changes in circumstances
by getoham
Summary: What if something had keep Minato from arriving on time? What if he arrived on the night of the full moon? Changing the time of arrival could change more than just what he fights for. Minato/Mitsuru
1. A rough night

A velvet blue butterfly flies through the air and gently lands in the middle of a dark field.

"You who wish to safeguard the future,

Take hold of it with your own hands,

Follow the road that your heart leads you on."

The dim background slowly gives way to the interior of the train. The blaring music from the headphones drowns out the ambience noise that the train presents. The speakers on the train crackle to life as their shout their orders. "APPROACHING IWATODAI SATION. PLEASE GATHER YOUR BELONGINGS, WE WILL NOT BE HELD RESPONSIBLE FOR ANY LOST OR STOLENT ITEMS . WE REPEAT…"

"_About damn time."_

Haggard was the condition that my clothes had, tired was mine. More than once my grandfather had told me 'looks can be deceiving' wish I took that more to heart, before deciding that taking the damn Sony train.

"_Three days, it took three dam days to get here. Some service that they have, takes the damn engineer a whole day to get to us only to tell us that he can't fix it with what he has on him. Another day to the equipment and then he fixes it. Great electronics, you would think that they would also have great service. Damn you bandwagon logic, __**never riding with these bastards again. **__I ever get a hold-"_

The loud speakers spark to life again, "NOW AT IWATODAI STATION, WE APOLOGIZE FOR ANY TROUBLE THAT OUR DELAY HAS CAUSESD. WE WILL OF COURSE REIMBURSE YOU FOR THE TRAIN RIDE. ONCE AGAIN…."

A small cheer erupted from the people around, "_still doesn't change the fact. –sigh- what the time now… damn so late." _Flipping open my cellphone, the screen of the cell phone shone bright and displayed the time, 11:30. The train entered the station at last allowing for everyone to leave and get to their waiting families.

"_Best be taking off to my new dorm I suppose."_

"_Hmmm… in retrospect it might have been a good idea to look at the map a little longer than a glance…" _The time slowly approached midnight as I wandered the town trying to find the dorm. Deciding it best to take a short break and try and find my bearings, I stopped and took out my phone figuring I might be able to find my way off a few directions. "_I just wanted to reach the dorm by midnight but that's too much to ask I suppose. " _ Sighing I closed my eyes hoping to rub a little of the sleep off, and to try and stem off the headache that was quickly appearing. "_Three, two, one. Here it comes. The time of the Coffins". _The world did a one eighty as it became ethereal, silencing my constant companion during the duration of the trip: my music.

"_Well, I suppose I actually could get there before midnight hahaha… Now which way did the map say…"_

The ghostly atmosphere of the city let out an eerie quietness only matched by my aura as I quickly got lost farther in the city. The only thing that was worse than losing music, was losing sleep; I had just lost both and was getting madder by the minute.

"GRAH! Freaking city is a maze!" I yelled out in frustration, as I figured it just might be best to sleep in a park and wait for light to give me directions in the morning.

"Huh?" Came from an alleyway, "the hell are you doing out here this late at night?" An athletic young man called out to me. He wore a red vest and had black gloves on his hands; his silver seemed a bit damp as if he had been running for some time.

"Uhh… trying to get to a dorm?" I responded lamely. "Hey, get down!" I yelled to him as a knife seemed to appear over his shoulder, he quickly ducked as he came running towards me,

"Don't just stand there like a statue, RUN!"

Quickly following his advice I turned after taking a look at the shade that had just attacked him, it was large and formless, an infinite amount of appendages seemingly appearing from the figure. Deciding that It might be a touch easier to go with the stranger than stay and deal with this thing. I quickly turned and bolted towards him.

Quickly catching up to him, I asked "What the hell was that?"

"-huff- Not now." He managed to breathe out.

"Mitsuru, I need backup now! I found a huge one, and it has been following me and a guy I found here." He called into the thin air.

I shot him giving him an dead panned stare.

"Shit, Move!" he yelled as he pushed me away from him something hitting him with great force. The giant figure had caught it and it was angry, or at least I figured that it was angry as it only had a mask to discern any emotions from. The multiple appendages all had wicked knifes that were poised and ready to strike down all who stood before it. The red vested man was lying motionless on the street having taken the brunt of the attack trying to move me out of the way.

"_Fuck, what do I do? He called for backup but how long would it take for it to arrive? Can I hold it off for that long? God Dammit. Here I was hoping that I would never have to use this again and here I am breaking that promise. Sorry Gramps."_

Reaching into the bag I pulled out long dagger, pulling it free from it weathered and worn sheathe the black blade sung into the night air.

"Hey ugly, over here" I yelled to it as I threw my bag at it. Hitting the mask it quickly turned face where it was thrown from. Rushing after my bag I was meet with a flurry of blades. Grunting, I used my dagger to reflect the knives that got too close while striking at arms that seemed to grow in length as I danced around the giant. Using the sheathe as an impromptu shield I was able to keep It from getting touchy feely with my innards.

"Huff, huff, damn it, I'm running out of energy I can't keep this up much longer." I spared a glance towards the guy from earlier and paid the price, a knife, seemingly like lighting hit my left arm, "Fuck!, that hurt you son of a bitch." letting my arm hang I could only use my dagger to try and keep the other knives from hitting me further. Feeling the blood leave my arm, I could also feel my chances of getting out of this alive dwindling as well. I could feel myself being overwhelmed I heard a beautiful voice from the side.

"Bufula!"

A large piece of ice suddenly hit the creature from the side seemingly injuring and stunning it. Following it an arrow pierced through some of the arms seemingly cradling the head.

"Aim for the mask," a different voice yelled out to me.

Not needing to be told twice I ran towards the center of the mask dodging the maelstrom of knives that surrounded the wounded creature as it flailed about. Arrows and ice lead the way, jumping towards the head I held my dagger in a stabbing motion and pierced the mask. The arms seemingly all died as if the plug was pulled. The mask dissolved into ichor, along with the arms that surrounded it. Seeing that it was finally dead, I slumped down feeling the after effects of a large adrenaline rush.

"Help Akihiko, Takeba. I'll go see how our friend over there is feeling." The beautiful voice called out in a commanding voice. Pulling myself to my feet, I turned to see one of the most beautiful girl that I had ever seen in my short life. Fiery red hair framed a pretty face, while she had on a white shirt with black skirt and knee high boots, I thought to myself "_hell it might not be so bad here." _She was almost to me when I felt my vision and knees go as I fell into the ample bosom the fiery red head.


	2. A hospital visit

Chapter 2.

_Hello and welcome to my story. I figured that this was an angle that hadn't been explored yet. It hit me as a flash of inspiration some nights and rushed to the computer to write down some of it. Thanks for the reviews, favorites and follows. I'm usually very busy but I'll try and update every Tuesday and Friday or Saturday. Maybe more often if I'm not swamped with work and homework._

_Disclaimer: I don't anything, except my ideas, and even then the government wants to take those too…_

A flurry of shadows and light danced in a twirling spiral in front of my eyes, squinting to as to protect my eyes I find myself at the entrance of a velvet blue room. Faint noises could be heard from farther inside of the room. The room itself resembled a bar with a single high chair in front of the counter where the back of man could be seen. Behind the counter multiple doors could be seen, the man was conversing with someone behind one of the doors.

"He can't be here yet! He's not ready to face his powers." The man exasperatedly told the figure.

"But there is no choice in the matter, if he does not get his power he will die, and the world thrust into eternal darkness." A calm voice drifted back to him, "our guest has arrived do take good care of him, won't you Igor?"

"Fine, but were not done yet," he shot back as the figure vanished into the shadows behind the door. "Welcome to the Velvet Room my dear guest." He turned to me showing me the largest nose that has ever 'graced' any face I've ever seen. "I'm sure you have many questions but first I would have you sign this paper." He passed me a folder that held a single paper inside, '_I doth choseth this path as mine own. I will accept any consequences and responsibilities that come from this path.' _

"And why do I have to sign this paper, Igor was it?" I asked the older gentleman.

He gave me a small sigh, "The paper will allow you to unlock your true potential inside of you, allowing what was locked inside of you to be set free." He cryptically answered back.

"And I don't sign this paper?"

"You wouldn't want to do that," holding up a hand to hold back my protest "currently you're in a hospital, the knife penetrated deeper than you thought, it pierced a vein, you lost a lot of blood and are currently in a comatose state of being. Only by releasing the power that your mind holds will your body be able to withstand the punishment that was dealt to it." He smiled at me.

"… So, I'm pigeon hold aren't I?"

"The choice is, dear guest, is always yours." He smiled even further at me.

"Some choice, very well, just sign the paper right?" He nodded approval, brandishing the pen that the held out to me I quickly signed the paper in a flourish. "Now you can answer my questions, yea?" Nod again. "Who was that person that you were talking to earlier?"

His eyes widened slightly, "That my dear guest, is for him to decide to answer. I'm afraid that I cannot answer that at this moment." He looked apologetic at me.

"Very well then, what is to happen to me here?" I shot the next question out.

"By here I believe that you mean Port Island and its connection to this room?" I nod, "that, my dear guest, is for you to answer. This is a place where power gathers, you are the first guest in a long time. In time you will have to use that power. Ah, we shouldn't keep you here any further, the next time we meet you will come here of your own accord. Until then, I wouldn't run from the hospital like you were planning to."

A free falling sensation hit me as I felt myself leave the room, feeling wraithlike; I slowly panicked, momentarily thinking that I had passed on. Within moments I could feel my body again as I regained my sense in the world of the living. Careful to leave my breathing the same, I cracked open my eyes a sliver to check if there was anybody in the room with me. Suspicion helped me on more than one occasion, seeing that there wasn't anyone there, I quickly jumped out of bed and grabbed my clothes were they lay on chair. Shedding the hospital gown that I had on, I quickly donned my pants, hearing voices coming from outside the room I quickly hid behind the door. The red haired beauty from before entered along with the silver haired man, seeing that I wasn't in the bed or presently in plain sight they rushed out of the door yelling for the doctor. Sensing that this would be an opportune moment to run I dashed out of the room and towards an elevator sign that I had spotted.

"Hey you, Stop!" I heard yelled behind me, as I looked behind me I saw that the red haired beauty and the silver haired youth running after me. "_How can she run with such high heels?" _a random thought passed my head, shaking my head to clear my memories I ran as hard as I could towards the elevator as I saw the stairs sign, knowing that it would be best to go down the stairs to try and lose them the I changed courses and ran towards the stairs.

"Go down the elevator Mitsuru, I'll follow him down the stairs," the silver haired youth yelled as he followed on my heels quickly. She nodded as she waited for the elevator as he followed me. As soon I was in the stair well I hugged the wall next to the door, hoping to catch him off guard. He quickly burst in and quickly looked around he was meet my fist thrown at him. "The hell man?! Where just trying to help you." He yelled to me as he guarded my punches that I was throwing with my right hand. I threw a hard kick to the side that caught him off guard and he fell like a side of potatoes clutching his ribs.

Running down the stairs like the devil himself was at my heels I made it down to the ground floor after going down 10 stories. Stopping for a second to catch my breath and figure out where I was going, I looked around and saw glass doors that most likely lead to the outside, figuring that that was the exit I ran towards it only to find my way blocked by a the red haired beauty.

"Move, or I'll have to move you." I snarled at her.

She, the epitome of calmness just stared me down. She spoke and the world listened, "Stop now, or I will have to execute you." Visible shudders could be seen on the hospital staff around as they fled the scene not wanting to see the carnage that the red head could produce.

"Looks like I get to move you." I quickly ran towards the red head planning on knocking her off her feet and rush past her, when a world of cold hit me I fell down face first onto the floor which promptly knocked me out again.

Waking with full body restraints is not a pleasant way to wake up. Knowing that I would be watched, I opened my eyes and looked around to see a fuming silver haired man and the red head from before watching me with cold eyes. "Mr. Minato Arisato, according to this list you are wanted on charges for first degree murder and multiple accounts of theft. Quite the record you have there isn't? I can see why you were so anxious to leave the hospital in such a hurry. Anything you would like to say Mr. Arisato?" She calmly spewed my way.

Gritting my teeth I barked out my answer, "I was framed, I was chasing a man, a very dangerous man. I made a mistake when I was looking into his past, and it cost me dearly. It left one man dead and me on the run. The only way that my family would be safe was if I took the fall for his actions."

"Hmm... and what the name of the man?" she prodded trying to find out more about the mystery man.

"At the time he was in charge of a small company, though my resources say since then he has exponentially expanded, violently." I said to add affect; the deadpanned look told me it failed, worth trying anyways, "his name is Takeharu Kirijo."

_Gasp! Kirijo's involved in another bloody past. Sorry for the wait I've been really busy lately, 10 hours of homework and two double shifts is not a good way to pass the time. But anyways here is the chapter I hope you enjoy it. _


	3. Facing the past

Paste your document here...

_Hello again, so it turns out that doing a double shit, no matter how fun the job is, when sick will only worsen the condition. Wish I had known that before taking the extra shift haha. That being the most basic reason why I wasn't able to update yet, I also bought Kingdom hearts two days ago, I now have twenty hours logged so far. Also I'm trying to keep the people in character yet unique enough that it differs from others. With that said on with the story._

_Disclaimer I don't own persona or smt, I do own a kickass jacket with a N7 tag on it though._

"Takeharu Kirijo" she reapted, the disbelief clear in her voice, "How sure are you about this?"

"Well considering the man told me himself, the ID I received from my source confirmed this." While her face held a strong façade the rest of her body showed many signs in worry and anxiety. "Hmm you look very worried about something, Mitsuru."

'now where to go with this… hmm I'll keep attacking and see if I can't break her and get some information from her.'

"You know something about this don't you," Tapping on the arm, "You work for him," slight relax in her posture, "family." That single word shock her very core, she drooped her head, disappointment.

"I always knew that my father was involved in shady business, to get big in the industry there are many competitors that always got in his way that always suddenly just, disappeared." She sighed "there was once a report that someone was getting too nosy, he asked me about my opinion about it."

"Then let me go. If you truly feel responsible let me leave this accursed place."

"No," ah silver head, totally forgot about you there. "There are reasons that you are being held here currently."

"Hmm and what are those reasons?"

"I can't tell you here."

"Ah. It concerns that time then." Hmm so it looks like they need help for some reason or another. Judging by the fact that these two along with a mysterious third member were all at the scene of the fight very quickly they are a team that operate within the time of the coffins. They both shot a glance at each other and walked out the door. The second the door closed hushed voices drifted towards me.

"You're still considering adding him to the team?" a heated male voice I heard, silver head.

"Potential… chairman… school. A much calmer female voice said.

"Fine but I want him watched and several conditions placed upon him entering."

"Leader… me… command." A cool voice gleaming with venom came seeping through, even as far as I was and as little I head I shuddered. Well it seems like silver head doesn't like me or want me on the seam. Though it could just be that I dropped him more than a few times, Nah he probably just doesn't like me. With the lack of action and no more voices to be heard I felt it was a great time to catch up on my favorite pass time; sleeping.

XXX

When I came up around there wasn't any bonds on me, I locked around the room and found that they barred the door, however the window was left unlocked. Seems like sometime while I was asleep they came in and took off the bonds, how nice of these doctors.

'I used to be quite the parkourist let's see if I still have it'. Grabbing my shirt as I still had the pants on I threw it on, opening the window I looked out and found out that ten stories high might be a little bit too tall to jump out in.

Alright then, running out the window might not be the best idea that I've had in a while. Well I like sleep. Falling into a fitful sleep I dreamed horrible dreams. "No, no stop, please don't. OH GODS NO. STOP IT YOU MONSTER HOW COULD YOU! WHAT DID THAT INNOCENT PIECE OF BACON EVER DO TO YOU?" Shocked awake I saw three people around me, a beautiful red head and a silver haired man and a third man. A tall man with glass, a small smirk danced on his lips, a creeper if I ever saw one. "uh… how long have you three been here?" I questioned the trio.

"A while" Mitsuru managed to giggle out.

"then you saw that?"

"Hungry for bacon are we?"

"ah yea, I lover food. A personal horror of mine is seeing food and not being able to eat it or seeing it thrown away. Speaking of food where my food?" throw them a curve and you command the situations.

"Ah, well, we were hoping to be able to talk to you before that if you don't mind."

"I do, mind that is."

"Huh?" he almost didn't comprehend that I told him that they couldn't talk to me before I ate.

"Sigh. Correct me if I'm wrong at any place." Not waiting for him to answer me " You need help with the time between days, you have some sort of team that operates during this time and you face those monster that I saw and killed, what is it two days ago?" I stared at Mitsuru who was slightly baffled and said nodded. "Knowing that regular people can't operate within it you need any people who can operate within this time then. Hmm well I- OH BLESSED ART THOU O HOLY NURSE!" spotting a nurse who carried a tray with food towards me I stood and worshiped the nurse who just froze at the sudden attention she was receiving.

"uh, no problem?" she answered in a wavering voice to me.

I than proceeded to vacuum up the bacon and other stuff on the plate, I had bacon everything else was secondary to that. " Ah much better where were we then?"

Holding up a briefcase the silver head placed it on the bed. "As you said we need power, if you lend us your power we will clear you crimes off your head."

Hmm now there is a tempting thought, no more running every time an officer come by. "And if I say no?"

"…" hmm not exactly the response I wanted to hear.

"Anyone? Hello? Do I get another option?"

"Well considering that Mitsuru's dad now knows about you I don't think that you want to know the other option." Silver head supplied.

"Am I permanently affiliated with um, SEES now?"

"What do you mean?" Mitsuru asked.

"Can I quit this if there is a problem?"

"Well I suppose that you can."

"Well then I look forward to working with you all"

Tim froze and a creepy voice echoed throughout my head,

"_ I am thou and thou art I_

_Thou shall have our blessing when _

_Making personas of the fool arcana"_

A card flew into my vision flipping over showing a man dancing near the edge of cliff with a dog near it.

Hmm… IGOR! What have you done to me?!


	4. A long day

After the creepy card flew away the tall man finally said his first words to me" Welcome to the team Minato Arisoto" he said to me cordially.

"I suppose you know my name from Mitsuru?" I questioned him.

"Why no actually, I am the chairman of Gekkokan high school and I do know what happens within the school, most of the time."

"Hmph, so can I be released from here before those generous amount of chemicals get taken and used for a more nefarious use? Please? I promise I won't run this time." I stared towards Mitsuru using the patented pretty boy smile that so well melts the hearts of all ladies, young and old alike. "Hmm…" she thought for a moment, seeing that I might be able to break through to her I just needed to wait. And then came the silver headed green eyed monster, "Let's go with no this time. The doctors say that you got injured pretty bad and needed to stay for more observation."

Dam it, so close to getting out of this accursed place. But alas it was not meant to be as the gods themselves tear themselves the plight that I have with this place. Hmm, no more Greek epics for a while.

"Very well might I be able to get a change of close these seem a tad fresh if you get my meaning." I looked at Mitsuru as I said it causing a slight blush to appear on her face, "and yea I will need a whole new outfit." This causes her to blush even farther.

Ah nothing like causing a little mayhem in the morning to liven a day up. Silver head, whose name was apparently Akihiko, save her by cutting in for her "Yea alright, I'll come back later with those clothes for you."

"Alright then, with that settled we will let you rest today and see you tomorrow, go to sleep early the early bird gets the bookworm. Hahaha" Oh god did he just really. He will die a slow and painful death under the holy fires of-"Goodbye for now Arisoto-kohai."

Wait that's you, "Yea see you later, uh sempais."

And with those words the two departed leaving me to my thoughts, which were finding ironic ways for the funnyman to die.

XXX

4/13 Monday

After a pleasantly calm morning in the hospital I was able to get out of the hospital, and I flew out of there as soon as the words you're good to go left the nurse's mouth I was already halfway out of the hospital. "Ah the fresh air, the birds are chirping, and is that the lovely Ms. Kirijo walking to over here? Oh crap I didn't do anything yet did I?" I wondered aloud thinking of anything that she might want to hurt me for; it couldn't be because of the snake was it? No they couldn't have found it so early, was it the weapons that lined my suitcase, or worse.? They couldn't have found my stash could they? If they did, a shudder ran down my back. They couldn't have found my collection of-"Arisoto-kohai, good morning I see that you made liberal use of your time, you're just in time to catch the monorail to Gekkokan high school. I suppose since I'm here I'll give you a hand and take you there." She offered to me.

"Umm, thank you, I'll be in your care then." Not one to look a gift horse in the mouth I took my chances with her and hoped that I hadn't done anything to piss her off. "Thinking about it where exactly was the dorm?" a piece of information that had slipped by me.

"Oh, the dorm was one crossing farther from where Akihiko had found you for the first time. I'll get Takeba to show you the way later." Really, I was that freaking close before the giant vortex of blades found me. Sigh, when it rains it pours I guess.

Slipping on the monorail I gave her thanks for the information. We slipped into the small talk that accompanies traveling. After a small while she gave a small smile and pointed out into the distance, "around that corner is the school that we go to, Gekkokan High School, where you will be attending classes for the next few years." She said with a small amount of malice in her face as if challenging me to defy her. I nodded and remained silent hoping that it would be enough to satiate her for the time being. Rounding the bend on the tracks that view cleared I got a view of the school, "Evil, pure evil, while it might look like an amazing school there is not a doubt in my mind that the school is evil." I chose to voice my inner opinions to her.

"Really and why do you say that?" she asked me looking a touch shocked at me.

I deadpanned at her "it a school, does it need another reason to be evil? Not like there was experiments done in secret in this school that caused some great and evil calamity down upon us right?" I laughed at her.  
"…"

"Wait, what?" I stared even harder at her, "you're not serious are you? This is usually the part where you laugh with me and tell me I have an overactive imagination. Or it could just be that I know the actual past of this past. Take your pick."

"How do you even know this?"

"Remember how I said that I was investigating the actions of a certain Kirijo? Yea I found out more about his shady operations that I ever thought possible. Me and my pint sized partner out more than enough dirt on him to put him away for life, but you know the rest." I stared at the school for a while "but that's in the past, now Mitsuru sempai, we move to onwards to the future." I chuckled at my inside joke.

"Can you really not hold a grudge about the past for everything that my father and I did to you?"

I sighed, "Short answer: no. I lost my parents at a very young age, ever since then I have not had any real family, even when I was torn from the closest people I didn't really feel anything other than feeling guilty that I had even got them into the situation that they were in in the first place."

"You really are strong for you age."

"You're one to talk Ms. Student council president." There was slight shock in her eyes, raising an eyebrow "did I guess wrong?"

Chuckling a bit, "it's not quite official yet, but yes I do think that I have gained that position."

"Well then congratulations are in order." I told her, doing my best to steer the conversation away from my past. "Regardless, it does looks like we have arrived at the school now, Mitsuru sempai."

Nodding I looked at the school that I would be going to for the foreseeable future. 'sigh, worse schools to go I guess.'

XXX

After going through a typical first day for me the day ended and I was left pondering the day's actions after I awoke to the bell. 'Another teacher that can't even remember to look over her own students records' sigh oh well at least there was a real cutie in the class, some brunette in the class that keep looking over at me. Wondering if the store in the school had any more buns after I raided them during lunch, twenty buns and still hungry, I was approached by a male student with a blue hat on "Yo, thought I'd say hi, seeing as I remember how it was to be the new kid. Names Junpei Iori, nice to meetcha." Looking at him I saw something, magician arcana. Wait what? The hell was up with this. I need a meeting with Igor asap.

"Nice to meet you Junpei."

Grinning like a maniac he started up a conversation with me before we were interrupted by the cute brunette that was eyeing me all day. Looking at her I saw, lovers arcana. Studying everyone they all had one arcana or another .'Hmmm…. I must have really missed my daily required amount of sleep by about 5 hours if I didn't notice this earlier. "Seriously stupei? I swear you'll talk to anyone that will listen, ever think you might be bothering him?" Ouch that was kind of mean.

"And who are you cutie?" I asked her before Junpei jumped in. Jumping slightly she answered.

"My name is Yukari Takeba, Kirijo sempai asked me to take you back to the dorms." She replied simply as if though that told me everything. "Sure, Cya, Junpei san, looks I need to head back now."

"Yea cya man." He answered back. Following Yukari we went by the mall when something caught my eye. "Hey Yukari I'll be right back." She was transfixed by the jewelry at a very blue shop, she merely hummed back. I saw a big blue door, it screamed of the velvet filled place from the dream, walking towards it, it opened by itself as I stepped into the confines of the room where I was Igor sitting behind the bar cleaning some glasses. "Welcome to the Velvet room. I see that you have found your way back. I knew that you were a perceptive guest, we truly expected you to arrive by the entrance in the tower, but you are here now, and you seem to have questions. I will do my best to satiate your desire for knowledge." He calmly told me.  
"Okay first I want to know what the hell happened in the hospital, everything seemed to slow down and I saw a card flying through the room and suddenly vanish, what the hell!?"

A hearty laugh came from him "That, my dear guest, was a social link. These are links that you will form that will fill you with power and allow you to access greater power in the future."

"Hmm. Clear as mud, what a persona?"

"That is the mask you take on to face the external world."

"Is that it?"

"Yup."  
"… Your not going to tell me, are you?"

"You have to find that out for yourself my dear guest."

Sigh should known the creepy man wouldn't tell me anything. "fine the, how did I see the arcanas of the people around me?"

"Quite an interesting question, perhaps it is one of the powers of your persona."

"Now this isn't really fair you're not really telling me much, can you at least tell me how I use this power of Persona that you keep mentioning?"

"Why, my dear guest, you channel the power through you. Use like you would an arm."

Looking within myself I found that I did feel a little more powerful, my breathing was shallow and few, and I felt my mind sharper. "Hmm I think that I get it."

"Well then, if that is all the lovely Ms. Takeba is waiting for you at the store."

Walking I found Yukari at the same spot with the same glazed over look on her face, "Uhh we ready to go now?"

"! Oh yea, um lets go then."

XXX

Reaching the dorms I found that the building was typical, but the lounge, that was a thing of beauty, a huge TV, a great kitchen, although looking at the kitchen there wasn't much of anything there. It had no personal affects within it, hmm that would have to change. "…and that all." Shit, I completely missed everything she just said.  
"Uh huh," being the coherent answer that I came up with. "and where is my room again?"

"Sigh, you didn't hear a word I said, did you? I told you that your room is on the second floor at the beginning of the hall on the right. Heres the key." She then pulled out a key from within her pocket.

"Wait… why exactly did you have the key to my room?"

Suddenly blushing bright red she answered, "Mitsuru sempai asked me to hold on to and give it to you"

Hmm, I need to keep an eye on both of the scorching hot women, a very close eye. "Hmm. Alright then, well then if you'll excuse me I need to go and organize my stuff." She gave a nod to this and waved waling back outside the dorms. 'I'll go make something to eat and then I'll go and organize my room.

The sizzling of bacon quickly filled the room as I was humming along to a song that was playing. "Bacon, lettuce, tomato, ham, cheese, anything else I need to make this better?" I asked my self. Looking at the copious amounts of food in front of me I chose to make another sandwich as a good deed to lucky first resident to return. Writing a quick note, I left the spare and took my sandwich up to my room to clean up and move stuff. Eating slowly, I took stock of my weapons and hid them throughout the room, leaving only my black dagger out in the open, "hmm… that should just about do it." I said aloud munching on my sandwich.

"Perfect." A voice spoke behind me as something hit me on the back of my head, I was able to see a blood red vest and high hells on my way down as the world went black.

XXX

Feeling the ground shift underneath me I woke with a start, "Where's my bacon?"

"Nice to know that your priorities are straight, Minato kohai." Huh? Oh, taking a quick look around I saw that this was not the dorm, it was the foyer to some ritzy ballroom, a flight of stairs stretched I in front of me, looking around I was pools of blood around me, "Why is it the midnight hour?" I asked the two older students.

"Because, my dear cute little kohai, we dragged you here to make sure that you were up to the task we have set out for you." Mitsuru told me with more than a little malice in her voice. Akihiko actually looked apologetic. 'Shit I knew that they found our something.' "Now we have another member that might join and with that we will actually chance at figuring out more about this place. Before that happens, they need a leader, and because Akihiko is out of commission for a while, and for certain reason I cannot lead the missions within the tower, we need the most battle ready person and that is you. However you have yet to use your persona so here we are to train you on how to use your persona." Ah I see "And why did you have to knock me out and drag me out in the middle of nowhere. And don't I need a weapon of some sort?" She threw my dagger and a pistol at me.

"There are your weapons, now turn around and march up those stairs and towards your execution." Huh? I don't remember doing anything in this country to deserve a execution, I thought Japan didn't have death penalties, wait if they did why was this girl performing it, and why was I given weapons. So it was a punishment of some sort.

"Uh.. Mitsuru sempai? Why am I being punished?"

"You don't remember?"

"Nothing that could deserve this."

"…" a bright red blush appeared on her face, she had pushed me farther up the steps until I was at the summit with a big clock above a door frame. "You fell onto me as you were falling unconscious."

"Wait, so I had a faceful of your boo-." Was all I managed to say as she kicked me through the door and I fell spiraling through the darkness until I felt ground underneath me. "Damn, that kick of hers hurt. Sigh she didn't even give me a way to contact her. Well this is just great." Looking around I saw the hole where I had come from closing with what looked to be a wooden door looking plank, I could just feel the hate from behind the thing. Just great I'm stuck in who knows where and my only way out is blocked off by the red headed beauty. Might as well explore this place, taking out my dagger I hugged the wall closely blending into the darkness of the hallway. Seeing a dark mass with arms coming from the shade I peered closer into it and saw distinct shapes within it. Taking my dagger in hand I crept up to it and used both hands to pierce through it breaking it into three different monsters. One caught directly under my dagger, squirming underneath it. Twisting the dagger I felt the mask break and my dagger break free, facing the two mound shaped monsters I steeled myself for something as I felt something coming my way, rolling I saw a ball of ice fly right where my torso was, using the moment I lashed out to the closet hand and ripped apart the mask. Seeing only one left I stood and watched it, I suddenly rushed me and I jumped into the air using the wall as a stepping stone and quickly lunged breaking the mask apart. As I wiped the black blood off my dagger I continued farther into the maze.

XXX

"Mitsuru, how is he doing?" Akihiko asked her as she was in a meditative state.

"He is fine for the time being, he just fought to cowardly mayas with only his dagger. He rolled away from an attack that he somehow felt coming. It's interesting."

"Uh, I know we talked about it before but why exactly can't I at least follow him and give him back up?"

She shot him a look that would have killed a lesser man on the spot, "Well first of all he did kill the shadow that you couldn't kill with your persona, without any use of buffs or any persona help on his end. So that by itself makes him stronger than you, but more to the point there is nothing in these first floors that he can't take out by himself, we need to believe that he will be able to lead a group into there, and the best way that we thought of was to send him alone without backup and without any real means of communication to let him see the true terrors of the tower without ever having him in any real danger."

"But what if he really does get into trouble here?"

"…"

"… right, well then, let's hope that he doesn't really need help then right Mitsuru."

XXX

"GRAH!" I sliced another mound into oblivion, "how many of them are there?" Just defeating the latest grouping of little mounds, I looked around and saw the fifth staircase since I had gotten there nearly forty minutes before. Running up the stairs I saw yet another blob meandering about looking like it was looking for something.

"**FIND… KILL….FIND..KILL" **the blob keep repeating over and over as it slid across the floor. Hiding within the darkness of the hall I observed it for a while then moved in to try and kill the thing. "**THERE…!"** whipping around it dispersed into five pink hands one punching me in the stomach knocking the wind out of me. While I was doubled over from the hit I felt a bolt of lightning hit me knocking me to the ground. Coughing I look up to see another one gather energy and send it towards me, a green burst of light filled my vision as a felt the edges of my sight fade as I fell again to the floor.

XXX

"Shit." The single profanity came from the red head.

"What's wrong?"

"We have three troubles, the first higher level monster just appeared, the second they targeted Minato kohai, and the third they knocked him out."

"WHAT? We need to go there now!"

"I would normally agree however there are no stairs within the lower floors. We cannot reach him even if we tried. Dammit I let my emotions cloud my judgment and sent him to his death. His only chance is that his persona answers his call for help."

XXX

Seeing fire gather at the fingertip of two of the monsters there I knew that I had to move. Rolling I was only just able to dodge the fireballs, having it singe the edges of my clothes. Having rolled towards the nearest one I used my dagger to stab into it, it reels back emitting a scream taking my dagger with it. Faced with an angry hand and its four buddies I backed into a corner as the four seemed to join their energy and form a large fireball. 'hell what do I do, what do I do', remember the gun I took it out, however looking at I saw that it had now clip, it was empty and couldn't fire. 'What the fuck, they gave me a toy gun? No, it doesn't feel right to be a toy.

_"There are your weapons." _Mitsuru's words echoed in my mind, so if this gun wasn't meant for shooting than it had to be used to summon the personas! So how do I do it?

A small boy flashed in my vision, "Do it."

I lifted the gun, turned it to my head and uttered a single word as I pulled the trigger, "**Per…so…na." **Glass broke as the shards gather around me giving shape to a figure as a deep voice echoed around the hall.

**_"Thou art I and I am thou,_**

**_From the sea of thy soul I come from,_**

**_I am Pandora, Keeper of secrets." _**

The shards continued to form as his shape to form.

A classical swordsman hung in the air, his shaggy red hair covered his eye. A long sword hung in his right hand while his left rested on his gilded scabbard. He wore a hakama and a long sleeved shirt both silver in color with black outlines. On his sword hung a small box, roughly the size of a rubix cube. His very presence stopped the pink hands from doing anything. Suddenly a cry came from both him and me; it felt as if though I was being torn apart. Suddenly the box on his sword flew open and a figure flew out as the orginal was sucked into the box. The new one was black as the night, a long sword in this hand, a silver mask adjourning his face, a cape of coffins surrounding him. With a cry he set out brandishing the sword slicing across three of the hands. The other two threw fire and ice at him; he merely held out a hand and stopped either attack inches away. With another roar he rushed the two and cut the masks with a single slash that cleaved the masks like a hot knife through butter. He suddenly turned to me "**Son of man, listen well." **His voice echoed in the same voice as before only deeper and more distorted, like it came from a bad phone **"You have drawn upon power with was not meant to be used, Be wary of he who plans the future. When the time is right you will hear from me again." ** Turing again he flipped his sword and the box closed transforming the coffin wearing one, into the Pandora. He nodded to me before disappearing in to air.

XXX

"Mitsuru we have to do something, anything. I mean how will be able to explain if suddenly he ends up-"

"He used his persona, he's alive and well. However there is nothing that we CAN do Akihiko. The stairs have disappeared. And the return points have also disappeared; the only way that he can get back is if he gets to the tenth floor where I can feel a small resonance that feels like the teleporter over in the corner. Ah, that is not good."  
"What could possibly be worse than all that?

"Two things, the first the midnight hours ends within a few minutes and the second he just black out."

_Hello again. Phew that was a little bit long to write. Sorry that it has taken so long to post this chapter. To make it up a bit I made this one a lot longer the ones before. I toke a bit of a liberty with his initial persona as id didn't think that Orpheus was quite the right, face, for my Minato. I personally believe that the levels shouldn't mean squat and that fighting skill should determine how easily or hard a battle is won. So in that aspect Minato is stronger than Akihiko for reason that will be made clear later. Alright hoped you enjoyed this chapter and I'll be back, sooner this time I promise. _


	5. A long night

_Hello again! Alright I lied, I wasn't back sooner, lots of stuff happened and I know it isn't an excuse. However here is the conclusion to the coming into power. _

Feeling the embrace of sleep hit me I felt that this might not be the best time to black out, however the approaching floor had different plans for me. Hitting the floor hard, I then felt darkness embrace me. Falling into my mind I felt a presence with me, looking around I saw Pandora with me, '_what is he doing in here with me?'_

**_"Thou are I and I art thou, your desire for a new world has given birth to me. While you know that there is so much bad in the world your overwhelming hope has birthed a power. I am that power; know that I am always watching within you. We have much to discuss, however we must get ready for the beasts that lurk within Tartarus."_** A strong light filled my vision as I felt the worldly pressures on me again. Wait, no scratch that there was actual pressure on my body. Opening my eyes I saw that I had fallen onto some rubble. Picking myself up I looked around to see that there was some observers around me, gripping my evoker in my left hand and my dagger in my right I blew out my brains as Pandora and I waded through ichor.

XxX

'What am I supposed to do?' A certain red head mused through herself, 'I made the choice to leave Minato ,again. If he makes it through there how will I face him?' These thoughts plagued her mind as she made her way through the day. Not being able to concentrate all the while, 'is there any way that I can even make it up to him?' While at fencing practice a lower classmate was able to completely waste Mitsuru, "Hey, why don't you go home, you seem very out of it. We will be able to do a day without you."

"Very well. I will take you up on the offer; do make sure not to slack." And with that she went back to the dorm where she was restlessly waiting for the clock to get close to midnight so they could venture back into the jaws of death to rescue on of their own.

XxX

Akihiko felt ashamed of himself; even with himself injured he should have insisted to go with Minato, despite his injuries. He swore to make it up to him somehow, if he were to make it out of there. Walking out of his room he found Mitsuru with her head in her hands seemingly thinking very hard about something, most likely about Minato and his situation. "Why did the stairs disappear? There would be no reason for that to happen."

"I don't know Mitsuru I thought that you might have known."

"No, I never meant for this to happen. He was only supposed to be there just long enough to taste it, just enough so that he saw the power that coursed through him and then for him to get out. I didn't mean for this to happen." The red head muttered to herself.

"Hey, knock it off Mitsuru. No one could have guessed that the stairs would disappear. We both knew the risks that we took when we made this choice. If anything the guilt belongs to the both of us. There was so much we could do different but for now let's focus on getting him out, after that we can ask for his forgiveness after we get him out. Now we should both get ready for the rescue operation."

Nodding she left the lobby and headed up to her room. Akihiko started to go after her when he felt a sharp pain in his ribs. '_Shit, the breaks are acting up again. I need to get myself bandaged again.' _Limping up into his room he got the wraps and started the long processes of wrapping up his injured body.

XxX

"Huff, huff, these guys just don't end do they Pandora?"

"**They do young one, but there are too many for just the two of us." **

"Well then, what do we do? There hasn't been any sign of the stairs for quite a long time. I think we're still on the 8th floor. Lost track after I blacked out on the 5th floor I think it was. Just how far does this floor go to? " I had been running for the last five minutes straight looking for the damn stairs that just didn't want to show up. "Can you show me the map again? I need to see if we are going the right way." Nodding Pandora opened the box and a holographic map showed up. "Hmm… so here we are and we've been this way. So we need to go that way. Come on, let's go Pandora." Turning the way we felt would be the right way we started running when we almost ran into the a cluster of shadows, reacting quickly I threw my knife dead center into the cluster, ripping asunder the one in the center. Running directly after the knife I axe kicked the closest shadow shattering the mask under my foot, just as I was turning I felt huge pressure on my ribs as a dancing hand wrapped around me.

"Pandora! Give me a hand, won't you?!" I yelled to him as he sliced another Maya in half, looking over he gathered energy and let lose a blade of wind that speed towards the hand and sliced it clean in half. "Thanks Pandora, we have to get out of here soon, I'm feeling really hurt right now." Looking down at my body there were multiple abrasions and cuts all along my chest and arms. Glancing at Pandora I saw that there were cuts in his clothes yet no wounds on his body. "Why aren't you hurt? I see that you've been hit but there doesn't seem to be any wounds on you."

"**Ah yes, any wounds that I receive are transferred onto you. Any skills and powers that I use are paid by with your power." **

Ah, that would explain why it seemed like I got winded each time Pandora seemed to exert energy. Looking around for my knife I saw it hidden within the quickly growing crowd of shadows. "Ugh… hey Pandora you happen to have a way to distract them while I run into there and grab my knife?"

**"Hmm, I do happen to have a skill but if we do it I may have to return to the sea of your conscience afterwards," **nodding quickly **"very well, take my sword leap into the fray while I gather the necessary energy from your soul." **Reaching over and grabbing the long blade I felt energy within the blade, it was growing, expanding, like when you eat a bad taco. Rushing into the group I started hacking up shadows, swinging the blade in a practiced manner I felt no resistance as the blade sank into the belly of the beasts. I felt a sudden increase in my energy and using a Maya as a stepping stone I jumped as high as I could, turning the blade to face towards the ground I stabbed the Hand as hard as I could; upon hitting the ground the blade broke into many pieces that flew out in a ring from the center, expanding across the floor hitting many of the shadows as it went along. Using the distraction I leapt towards my knife and ran as hard as I could towards where I figured that stairs might be. Corridor after corridor I passed hoping that I might find the stairs, a mob of shadows following behind me flinging fire and ice over my head. Seeing a turn in my current path I took it and my heart sank. There was no more path to follow. The path I had taken has taken me to a dead end, and with my options as they are, it just might be that. Turning on my heel I took out my knife and sank it deep into the closest mask that filled my vision shattering it into ichor, dagger in hand I faced and looked at the rather large mob that had formed in wide hallway. Sending a quick prayer to the god of bacon I charged head first into certain death.

XxX

"Tick, tick, tick" the clocks hand slowly inched its way to midnight as a pair of student stood waiting at the gates to a school that they attend during the day. Glancing over the silver head one last time there was a look of worry on her face. "You remember the plan right? I take the front lines with Penthesilea and you stay in the back and provide support for me. Stick to long range attacks and healing alright?"

"Yea Mitsuru, I got it the first twenty times you told me," it struck midnight, "Now we have a kohai to rescue, yea? Let's hurry and get him shall we?" Opening the gate they both got into a slight jog as they burst through the front doors and started to run up the stairs. Blazing through the portal the two began their journey up towards the young man that they had to abandon the night before. Rapier in hand the flaming red head lead the charge, through the surprisingly light amount of shadow that littered the floor. Running another through shadow through she yells "any sign of the staircase? We need to get as much distance covered as quick as possible."

"I think I see it, over here." And so they rushed up another staircase with a blazing passion until they came to a floor where there was an eerie calm.

"He has to be on this floor, there are not any shadows attacking us. Dammit, that means that he's being attacked by them, we need to hurry Akihiko." Seeing stains on the floor and walls they followed it until they reached a wall of shadow seemingly rushing a dead end.

"MAZIO!" Bolts of lightning rained over the mob hitting all the shadows stopping them for a second.

XxX

Huh was that lightning that just landed? No it can't be, dammit the amount of blood loss has me seeing things. Slice here, dodge now, the wall doesn't end. Blood poured out and I suddenly felt rage, a red haze filled my eyes, hate towards the red head that put me through this hell. What had I done to her to deserve being treated like this? The rational side of me saw logic in her actions, but was shut down harshly by the growing rage that was filling my whole being. Swing the dagger in powerful concise swings I waded deep within the mob where everything around me slowly perished, some by my hand others just disappearing when I looked towards them. Blood flowed freely as I finally succumbed to my injuries; falling to a knee I looked at the mask that filled my vision only to have the point of metal pierce it. Following the iron up I saw the wielder of the long thing weapon, a fiery red head with a concerned look on it.

"About freaking time you showed up." Feeling the pressure finally come off my shoulders I promptly allowed the darkness to swallow me back into its embrace.

XxX

Well at this point in time there was many a thing that was running through my mind such as, "I wonder if maple bacon tastes as good as it sounds," and more pressing matters such as "bacon cupcakes, they must be made." Also unimportant things "my wounds might fester under these conditions, it might become a problem later. Oh well nothing a good batch of bacon won't fix." Feeling the weightlessness of my mindscape, I felt a presence with me and I looked around in my mindscape to see Pandora there looking at me. He had his hands within the shirt, '**Ah finally noticed me. I was wondering when you would,' **he smiled as he said this, '**we have much to discuss while your mortal body is being treated.' **

'Huh?'

'**The fiery one and the quick one they are treating your body currently. But I digress, there are warnings I have to give you, young one, that relate to the group you were coerced to join. Being the harbinger of pain has given me a small sight for the future. There is going to be a betrayal. The path forward is hazy. Know that your future at the moment is looking very grey. I see two lights shining lights in the future, guiding you. One, a being proud and brash, testing your fortitude and strength at every turn. The other loving and kind, molding and shaping you into a strong man…. And a third light, the twin to the fool, supporting your folly. I see this and more in your life however it is for you to choose where your path goes, I am simply telling you were your path might take you.'**

'Thank you.'

**'Talk to me, I am a facet of yourself, we are one and the same.'**

'If you are me then you know the demons in my past, the things that stop me from allowing others in there are many reasons. Do you really think that I can trust them? I made the same mistake before and almost lost my heart in the processes.'

**'They mean well, and if you allow them will never hurt you, though you might to them. Regardless the way that things are going you will see you fair share of pain in the future. Remember I am always with you. One final thing, you have made a mistake in my gender I am not male but female. Now wake."**

A flash of light burst through the space and then I felt the weight of my body again. Feeling my body again the first thing that I felt was the wounds all along my body. "Ugh… god dammit anyone got the number of the bus that ran me over?"

"Minato!" the two yelled out, the red head sobbing into my chest.

"Ugh what happened while I was out?"

"We started to heal your wounds, the cuts and abrasions are quickly healing. Out personas are casting Dia on you to heal you up."

"What took you so long? I was about to bust out the chips and salsa and entertain the guests haha. Oww… my body hurts." They look worried at me, their gaze filled with kindness at me.

Looking over the two I gazed at them, they looked dirty and tired. It was then and there that I made my choice.

"Oi, I'm not dead so don't go killing me off now. Gimmie a hand Silver I want a bed and somewhere to bathe and get all this grime off me."

Scowling at me I shot him a toothy grin and he offered me a hand; grasping it I felt time stop again.

_"I am thou and thou art I_

_Thou shalt have our blessing _

_When you make personas of the star Arcana."_

Time started again, and I pulled myself up and tried to steady myself feeling my legs give out I grabbed onto him again. "Hey don't push yourself, just take it slow we still have more than half of the dark hour left. Here drink this." Pulling out a drink he passed it towards me.

"Thanks," opening the drink I took a large draught, I yelled out as the drink was incredibly bitter," The hell was that supposed to be? That was disgusting."

"Heh, heh it is my special blend of herbs and vegetables to give long lasting energy. I drink one every morning." He smiled beaming with confidence.

"Right… all I need to do is get to the dorm now." Looking over to Mitsuru she had a very concerned look on her face, shit that doesn't look good.

"Uh Mitsuru it looks like you want to say something."

"Yes well, it looks like your safe for the time being, however the hardest part of the night is about to begin." Shooting her a confused look she explained, "look at yourself, your hardly fit to fight, only I am truly able to fight, and I don't think the shadows will just let us waltz out of here. "

"Oh."

"Right, we hadn't really made much of an escape plan have we? We were mostly focused on finding you in one piece. Guess this is going to be quite the ride going down eh Minato?"

Groaning I shot a quick glance at him and pulled myself off his shoulder, "You grumble and complain all you like, I can still fight, even in this condition." Pulling the long black dagger out of my pouch I pulled myself out of Akihiko's shoulder and took a couple of shaky steps forward. I turned to look back "I look worse than I feel, they're only a flesh wound." Rolling my head forward I moved with purpose, a hot bath, a hot meal with bacon and sleep. Oh yea and possibly getting my wounds healed, yea that might be good. The two shared a quick look at on another nodded and took up positions in from of me, forming a reverse arrow formation. They slowly trudged forward and found the stairs, just the opposite direction from where they took off from.

"GRAHHHHHH! Of all the stupid things! I almost DIED cause I took a left instead of a right?!" I yelled as we climbed up the stairs. We walked slowly while my bluff held; it was all I had just to keep moving with them. A shadow appeared in the distant and lightning and ice rammed into it and shredded all the shadows within. Feeling around for my evoker I gripped it and slowly brought it up to my head and pulled the trigger.

**"Minato, you should not summon me with such little strength left."**

"You do not suffer the effects of the wounds that plague me, go now and help them."

**"Very well but do not regret this later."**

Watching Pandora I suddenly remembered something, "HOLY SHIT! YOU'RE FEMALE! I yelled after the manifestation of myself. This can't be, I remained true on the path of the holy bacon. I prayed after every sacrifice, I did all the rituals required, how could I have a non-bacon eater within me!?

Feeling something wrong with her host she turned around, **"I eat what you eat. Pork flesh is the greatest gift ever given by a god to the human race." **And with that she flew off into the sunset with the wind gently lapping her hair, waves sparkling, wait am I seeing visions again? Dammit that the third time today. Shaking my head I focus on what was happening and saw that Mitsuru and Akihiko were going toe to toe with some large hands that we easily contending with both of them at the same time. Directing Pandora to help I suddenly rolled forward as a sharp claw passed where my head used to be. Whipping around I looked at my attacker and found it to be the same hand as the others were fighting, a large hand with gaudy decorations on it. Gripping my dagger with a reverse grip I formed a boxer stance and jabbed with my open hand hoping to somehow knock it off balance and take it out. It mirrored my stance and we slowly circled each other. My jabs were hitting a solid guard, throwing a one two combo I shift the right straight so my dagger would end up hitting it. Feeling it hit against the flesh it was like hitting a brick wall the dagger didn't as much as scratch the hand. Mirroring my actions I suddenly had to lean and avoid a wicked combo that nearly took my head off. The slight effort that it took to move lean back made me lose my balance and I felt the world go sideways as I saw a wicked claw directed right for my heart. Twisting my body I felt the claw hit my back as it ripped new wounds into me, crying out I saw a majestic sight, a large blue body, a crown upon its head and a rapier in its hands, it had its back to me however I knew that there was only one person would have such a majestic being within her own mind. Using the rapier within her hand she severed the appendage that had held on to me.

**"Minato, she has requested that I stay by your side so that you will not get more injured. Stay by my side and you will not get hurt, on my pride I promise this."**

"You, your're Mitsuru's persona, aren't you?"  
**"Yes young one. She had sent me as your personal vanguard for the duration of this fight."**

"Right, well then can't keep you all to myself now can I? Let's go help them out a bit why don't we."

Attacking the hand again I moved on the left side while she flowed to the right, getting into my form again I started throwing jabs, when a salvo of ice blindsided it giving me a great advantage and plunged the dagger deep into the hand tearing, twisting it I then pushed it in a downward direction that happened to coincide with the motion of me falling, complete coincidence, really. A large amount of ichor showered down on me. Feeling the weight of something on top of me I feared for the worst and felt my throat constrict a bit, looking back I saw the mask and nearly had a heart attack. When the mask didn't do anything I looked beyond it and saw it was missing a body. Picking myself up I looked down at the mask wondering why this was the only thing that was left from the whole enemy. Picking it up I pocketed it and started stumbling towards the others, Mitusuru was using a long rapier to stab her enemy full of holes while Akihiko was doing a deadly dance with the other of the two hands. Pandora was drifting around with a large man in mesh amour keeping the smaller shadows that were coming in to the battle. Turning to the queen that I had beside, "Go help them I will be fine, I just need to catch my breath that's all."

She shot me a look that said, "ain't happening." Shrugging I kept limping towards the two, when I finally got into range I flipped my dagger over and took careful aim, I slowly brought my hand back and throw the dagger with as much force as I could toward the shadow that Akihiko was fighting. Letting out a loud shriek I knew that I had hit the hand. Nodding to myself I slowly drifted towards the hand that Mitsuru's enemy turning to the queen again, "Can I possibly borrow your rapier? I know that you can use magic, and I need a weapon." Behind the mask I could see the shock conveyed deep within their. Slowly giving a nod she handed me her weapon handle first, gripping the rapier I felt a deep calm set within my soul, all the wounds suddenly didn't bother me anymore. The spiritual sword hummed within my hands, "Well then Penthesilea lets go help Mitsuru." With a cry I leapt into battle giving a mighty thrust with the weapon that I was entrusted, piercing the thick skin the hand gave a loud cry before a sword appeared in its mouth. The hand burst into ichor only leaving the mask behind. Looking towards Akihiko I saw him delivering blow after punishing blow into the body of the hand.

"And one more for good measure!" Leaning down he suddenly brought his whole body up with his fist leading the way the force he used easily decapitated the shadow bringing the mask flying right towards us, it was neatly dropped right by our feet. "Well now that was fun. Ugh- cough, cough-."He was clutching his sides and I instantly felt guilty for that. "I think that's enough fun for one day lets go I see that transporter now. We need to get some medical attention now."

_That all for now folks. Alright I know I was gone for a long time and I apologize once again for that. I have some to the next chapter written up now to try and avoid another three to four month wait. If anyone has any question about what happened in the story shot me line and I'll try and respond. Otherwise read, review and enjoy._


	6. Trouble in Paradise

_Hi there. Here is a new chapter. Sorry for any grammar and spelling errors in it, I tried really hard to check over it this time. Don't own Persona, SMT, ect. ect. I do however own the Pikachu 3ds, So Freaking Cute, wish japan would export the charizard 3ds... Anyways onward!_

"Stop it, stop it, Noooo. Don't do that, leave me alone!" I yelled to the girls that surrounded me. "I didn't do it dammit. I was framed dammit. NOOO!..." The girls started swarming and felt my chances of escaping dwindling as they got closer and closer.

**'Thou death doth seem certain.'**

Thanks Pandora for that great insight.

-A day earlier

The scent of anesthetics filled my nostrils, along with a numb feeling that was present in the majority of my body. Pain slowly drifted from every part of my body. "What happened? Why did it happen? When am I? Where's the bacon?!" All the questions were rapidly out of my mouth before I could realize what I had said, causing a headache to start forming.

"Well to answer the first three questions, after we took out the three guardians of the room we went down the elevator and that was when you deiced that the ground would make an very comfy bed and fell down upon it. Akihiko and I then carried you back here. As for why it happened I can only assume you're talking about the bandages and that would be my doing. As for the when, a full day has passed since that night. It is now the fifteenth." A melodic voice fluidly answered me, Mitsuru was across from the bed that I was in, and looking at her I saw that her face was quickly gaining a blush. Curious as to what she might be blushing for, what I looked down at myself and saw that I was in my boxers. "Well, now this seems like quite a predicament. Sooooo…. I have to ask, who exactly took my pants off? You or Akihiko?"

"…"

"?"

"Ahem, you had many injuries upon your body that required immediate medical attention. The only way to access the wounds was to remove the clothes that covered the wounds, and you had multiple legs wounds, wounds that needed immediate medical attention."

Looking over my body I was I was wrapped in more bandages that I thought possible. "Mitsuru, if you wanted me naked so badly all you had to do was ask. For a beautiful woman like you I would have happily obliged."

Seeing the blush spread throughout her face I put my hands above my head and gripped the bars. Flipping my feet over my head I somersaulted to my feet as the place where I was just lying was torn asunder as ice rained down upon it.

"I WILL HAVE YOU EXCUTED FOR THAT. COME HERE MINATO AND FACE YOUR PUNISHMENT LIKE A MAN." She yelled after me.

"Like hell I'll stick around for my own execution." I shot back. Running around the room I found my pants, making a beeline for it I dodged another salvo of ice and slipped on my pants and wormed my way out of the room where I ran head first into Yukari again. Grabbing her quickly I manuervered her to take a salvo of ice for me.

"Hey, sorry about that I got to run before I become an ice cube. Later."

Flying down the staircase I bolted out the front door and down the road. Hearing yelling behind me I cautioned a fevered glance behind me and saw Mitsuru and Yukari running after me, yelling after me. Ducking into an alley I cut across a busy road and through many other alleys. Taking a second to catch my breath I concentrated on my surrounding, somewhere along the way I had lost the two girls. Taking a deep breath I smelt the nectar of my substance, bacon somewhere nearby. Following my nose brought me to a house where a cute girl was coming out of. She was wearing the Gekko uniform, dark brown skin that seemed like chocolate. And most importantly the aroma of bacon was wafting from the adobe. "Hey, I know I look bad, alright that's a bit of an understatement, but I go to your school. My name is Minato Arisato, you know the new transfer student? I was wondering if you might lend me some food." Looking at her I saw her blushing furiously, huh why was that it's not like I didn't have pants on, at least. Looking down I saw that I might as well have been in briefs for all the material that the pants had. Mitsuru wasn't kidding when she said that I had multiple leg wounds.

"Uh, hold on one second." She rushed back into the house leaving me outside. Glancing around I saw that it was around late afternoon, right around when classes got out. Humming to myself I slowly rocked back and forth, patiently waiting in from a perfect strangers house. A moment later she returned holding a bundle of clothes and a plate of food.

"Huh?"

"Alright these are some old pants that my father had lying around, luckily he had clothes from when he was in high school otherwise I'm not sure that they would have fit. The shirt is as well. Here come inside and change."

"What? Just like that? Why would you trust me, a perfect stanger"  
"Is there any reason why I shouldn't be? You said that your name is Minato Arisato and from what I have heard from the rumors you nearly killed yourself to defend a girl. Besides from that, my dad is in the next room, along with the district chief." She said with a wide grin on her face. "So go ahead and change and I'll listen to your story on how you got to beat up and with pants that show more than they hide."

Ah shit, that was going to be hard.

"Are you sure you want to hear such a gruesome tale? It isn't pretty, I can tell you that much."

"Hmm…." She shivered heavily," alright maybe not."

I gave her a charming smile, "That good I didn't want to spoil your beauty, being marred with a frown."

Shit! Where are these lines coming from?!She have a sharp shriek, I didn't mean to say that. Hearing sharp footsteps clamoring toward the door, I felt that a quick escape might be in order. Grabbing the pants I asked quickly, "What is your name at least?"

"Yuko-"

That was all she able to say as I ran out the door as her dad and the district head barged in. "HEY, Hold on there, punk!" Yuko's father yelled after me as I ran down the road. Hearing Yuko yell after them I turned and saw her yelling at the two to calm down. I ran fast and hard down the road losing the old man pretty close to his property. Throwing on the new pants I continued to run I eventually came to a bustling industrial section. Taking a breath to calm down I caught a whiff of something delicious, it smelled like ramen. Following the smell I found myself in front of a strip mall. The smell drifted from a place that seemed to be called Hagakure, bemoaning my loss of wallet I collapsed in front of a book store that seemed to be close. A brunette girl was hanging around the store; looking down at me she gave a small gasp and took a step back. She looked down at me with curiosity in her eyes. "Yea? You look like you have a question on those lips of yours."

Eyes widening, she feverishly looked left and right as if to find who else she could shift the conversation to. Finding no one she stuttered out, "A-are y-you okay?"

"Oh yea, I'm just dandy. I'm starving; I have at least two girls that want me dead, an overly protective father after me along with his police friend. I don't know how this day could get any better."

"Aaah, I-I c-c-could l-lend you th-the money?"

Giving her a inquisitive stare, I quickly ran some calculation in my head, the average bowl of ramen was about 680 yen, hmm… "Thank you kindly, however I think that I will manage somehow." I gave her a bow as well; she didn't have nearly enough money to feed me.

Giving a small yelp she looked flustered, grabbing a hand of hers I gave it a light kiss to show my appreciation of hers to help out a stranger. She then froze and was blushing furiously. Glancing around I noticed that the attire may not be the best for where I was. A hasty retreat was the word of the day as I looked around and saw that many people were watching the exchange.

XxX

After about two or three hours of slipping through crowds I was sick and tired of running and saw a staircase going up to what seemed to be a shrine. Climbing the stairs I saw that the shrine was empty save for a single person that was talking to a dog near the actual shrine itself. What a mighty looking dog it was, powerful looking teeth. Blood red eyes that shone with a deadly intent, there was a wolf among dogs, an alpha of any pack. Letting out a short but powerful bark he let the one that was petting him know someone else was there. "Hmm Koro-chan what's wrong?"

The girl asked the canine. Directing my gaze towards her I examined her a little more carefully now. A Gekko uniform with a blue turtle neck, her body language changed the instant that she saw there was someone else there. It went from relaxed to being tense and anxious.

"Hi there, names Minato is that your dog?" I asked her trying to get her to relax a little more.

"Uhm… No his name is Koromaru and his owner died a little while ago. His owner was the caretaker for this little shrine so that is why he is here. I come every so often to take care of him." Looking at the dog a little more carefully I saw that the doge was a little bit under nourished.

"Hmm how noble of you, um I don't think I ever caught your name Ms….?"

"Oh umm. Fuuka Yamagishi, pleasure to meet you Minato." She spoke out in a quiet voice. Looking a little more carefully she had a deep blush on her face and seemed incredibly embarrassed. Getting closer I saw her face become even more tomato red and Koro become protective. "Hey now, no need to be afraid of little ol' me. I just want to talk to your friend a little closer, yea? I prefer to talk closer to cute girls when I can."

Steam seemed to come out of her ears and I said that and Koro seemed to think it was some kind of attack on her and started barking and chasing me. Turning quickly I shouted, "see you around Fuuka."

The dog can sure bark, looking around he had somehow attracted the police and now they were chasing after me as well. Lovely.

XxX

So the cops are much harder to lose than two very angry women, or two older men chasing after a ruffian. It took hours to finally lose them, it was already nighttime, I thanked the stars that it was a warm night, looking up I found myself in front of a sign that proudly proclaimed Pawonila mall. Stepping inside I found myself looking at several shops each proudly proclaiming the goods that they carried inside. Several of the shops had their lights off, glancing at my watch I saw the time was a good deal later that I had anticipated. Sighing I collapsed onto one of the benches that was around a fountain. Resigning to spend the night on the cold bench, I got as comfortable as I could and was about to embrace sleep when I heard a small gasp.

"Minato? What are you doing her at this time of the night with no shirt? You know that the Police right over in the corner would take you in if they saw you like this right?"

"Huh? Police? Where?"

Looking up I saw Ms. Toriumi looking down at me with groceries in her hand. She gestured over to a corner and sure enough there was a small police office right there. Cursing my luck I very quickly thought of a story. "Well I got lost from my dorm and I couldn't find my way back. As for not having a shirt I was wandering and I saw a bunch of guys, I called out to them and asked them if they knew where I was and they suddenly attacked me with knifes. They tore off my shirt as some point. I was able to out run them by running through a large bush. I was lucky that I didn't get cut up any worse than this." I gestured to the numerous cuts and bruises that I had." Gasping she pulled me into a hug.

"Come on let's get you some clothes and food into you. And with that she took me back to her place where she feed and clothed me. She had a lot of junk food and a lot of premade food that she microwaved. The clothes however were a little bit harder to find for her.

"Well I have this shirt here that might fit you. I don't have any male clothes here however I did buy this shirt a while back a good deal larger than what I needed it to be. Looking at the article that the offered me, it was a pink button up shirt with a yellow flower motif going throughout the whole shirt.

Not wanting to offend her I quickly picked it up and donned the pink shirt.

"Thank you very much Ms. Toruimi, I really appreciate what you have done for me." Glancing around, there was a computer with a video game case around it. Recognizing the box art I asked "…Is that innocent sin?" I asked.

Blushing profusely she nodded. "Ah I used to play it a bit back home, I used to be pretty decent back before that new game took over everything. " I told her. She merely nodded. "Oh do you know the way back to my dorm? I think that I need to go back." Sigh all the girls are going to kill me…

**'Ever wonder why thou get in these situations?'**

'No not really, these situations just happen to me. Sigh… Hey where the hell where you earlier? I could have used the help trying to out run those guys.

**'It was entertaining to watch thou struggle so.'**

"Hmm is it just the same one that the student council present is at? If so than yes I can take you there."

Oh hells yea! I have a body shield now HAHAHA. Take that girls, you can't take me down so easily.

Grinning like a Cheshire cat, she looked a little shocked, quickly hiding the grin I told her, "well then let us go back to my dorm. If you don't mind, that is."

Flashing her quick reassuring grin, she nodded quickly.

XxX

"…And that's how I was barely able to kill the main boss with only one tank a healer and myself."

"No freaking way, I call total B.S. on that. That just isn't possible, is it? Damnation, you are right."

"Yea I am, I actually did it, and I had it on my phone before I moved."

"Pics or it didn't happen."

"…Touche. Good women, touché. I'll hit up my old guildmates to see if they can send that to me."

"Ha-ha and we are here, Aristato. Please be more careful while you are on the streets." She said to me as she waved me away.

"Yes Ms. Toriumi, I will be more careful now." Heh no promises though, wait no no no no. Damn there goes my meat shield.

Sigh well I'll face my punishment like a man somehow I suppose.

**'And hope that thou bunkmates have forgiven you by now.'**

Going in through the doors I stated, "I'm back." I told them. Akihiko looked like they had seen a ghost,

"Dude, you need to hide, NOW!" he told me as he started pushing me towards the closet.

"OH Minato is home." I heard a high pitched scream go throughout the whole building. Ya Dang. This might sting more than a little.  
Hearing a herd coming downstairs I knew that my time was quickly coming to an end. Thinking quickly I grabbed Akihito and said to him. "Die in my place,"

Grabbing and throwing him into the group I ran towards the door to freedom. Right as my hand reached the handle it quickly snapped off as I saw ice covering the whole door. Seeing that Akihiko was knocked unconscious by my throw I saw two girls looking very angry at me, "hi there girls, now I think that we can talk this out can't we? Please?"

Seeing a questioning glance on the girls face I thought quickly to as what they might have been thinking of. Glancing down I looked at my shirt I saw the shirt that Ms. Toriumi had lent me, looking back up I saw that they had a wicked look on their faces. Grabbing me and dragging me towards Mitsuru's room I looked up and that wicked smile only grew on their faces. Reaching into the closets that they had, wait what, CLOSETS? … Pandora?

**'Yes?'**

How screwed am I? On a scale of 1-10?

**'20'**

Hmm year I thought as much.

The settled on a bright pink dress they turned around and started laughing maniacaly.

"Stop it, stop it, Noooo. Don't do that, leave me alone!" I yelled to the two as they surrounded me. "I didn't do it dammit. I was framed dammit. NOOO!..." The girls started swarming and felt my chances of escaping dwindling as they got closer and closer.

**'Thou death seems certain'**

Thanks Pandora for that great insight.

XxX

Almost two hours later I had been subjected to the worst torture known to mankind. I shuddered at the thought as I was almost done in. They even got the make-up kits. Shuddering at myself I knew that the pictures had to be retrieved somehow.

**'What was the horrendous torture thou female compatriots put thou through? Not even the Spartans with all the war mongering tendencies had torture so horrendous.'**

Ignoring her I thought of the pictures and how they needed to be retrieved. However that was a mission for another day, one that involved ninjas and breaking and entering, and other such items. However the first and foremost thought in my mind was there was more bacon. How can two girls have so much make up? It seemed to never end.

_Hi there all. I didn't die I swear. I just got promoted at my job, and found out the ps3 is a very lovely system. I do apologise for the very long delay. Fortunately or unfortunately summer is coming up and there won't really be any new games coming out so with luck more updates. I was asked by a reviewer to update so I did ;P Thanks again for reading. Hopefully this chapter is as enjoyable for you to read as it was for me to write._


End file.
